


Phase 4: A Summer Cum-petition

by CombiningPowers



Category: CombiningPowers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Prasinski - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Competition, Double Penetration, Fingering, Group Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Marvel Orgy, Orgasm, Orgy, Pool Sex, Rimjobs, Rimming, Rimming Train, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Summer, ass worship, sexual tenstion, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers
Summary: When Chris Pratt brings his new boyfriend, John Krasinski, to the annual Marvel Orgy; things get heated as some of his co-workers reject the idea of inviting an outsider. To deal with the rising tensions, the group decides to hold a wet and creamy 'cum-petition' to test if John has what it takes to be a part of their ranks.





	Phase 4: A Summer Cum-petition

“Are you 100% percent sure you absolutely want to do this? Cos we can turn around right now and go get McDonald’s or something,” asked Chris Pratt ardently if a little forceful, removing his key from the ignition; the cooling waves of watery mist from the jeep’s air-conditioner abruptly stopping. John Krasinski stared forward in the passenger seat and nodded slowly, noticing the other 2 expensive cars already parked in the private, gated driveway. Pratt breathed a sigh of relief, feeling quite nervous pulling up to Chris Evans ‘summer retreat’ villa. “I didn’t tell them I was bringing you so hopefully … the day goes smoothly,” admitted Pratt out loud, turning to look at the 38 year old man beside him.

“Wait. You didn’t tell them? Why not?” grilled Krasinski deftly, a little irate but not surprised. Pratt was many things but efficient and ‘on top of the ball’ were not his strong suits. “Well I mean you only found out 2 days ago and I didn’t think it was necessary,” countered Chris honestly, looking down, knowing he was probably in the wrong. “I only found 2 days ago cos you only mentioned it 2 days ago,” challenged John inquisitively, keeping his voice low. Pratt was a little lost for words and bit his tongue, the two sitting in silence for a good minute or two. “Look. I’m sorry, I’m sure you had your reasons,” apologised Krasinski, sorta feeling bad that he may have soured the good mood the two were in on the way here.

“If you feel uncomfortable or you just want to go, tell me and we’ll leave,” instructed Chris with a calm voice, his brown eyes sparkling as the sun shone through the windscreen. “This was my idea remember, don’t feel guilty or anything,” reassured John, a little captivated by Pratt’s genuine concerns for his wellbeing. With that said, John leaned in and kissed Chris gently on the lips, his eyes closing as they embraced. It wasn’t often that they had the time to experience the ‘little moments’ that made a relationship worthwhile so he took them as they came along. The kiss was sweet and tender, both men’s tongues dancing around each other as their lips pressed together.

Breaking off the loving grip, the two men exited the vehicle, Chris loudly whining as the sun’s rays began to boil his mildly tanned skin, John laughing to himself at Pratt’s exaggerated reaction. “I mean Summer is great and all but nothing beats a warm fire in the middle of Winter,” interjected Chris as he lead John to the front door, shaking his hands in an attempt to direct the stagnant dry air towards his face. “You look like you’re having a seizure,” joked John, as he walked up the open pathway, amazed at how neat and organised the entrance of Evans’s house was. “Well you wore a 3-piece suit to an outdoor orgy,” jibed Pratt back to his special guest, smiling dumbly when John took offence. “I need to make a good first impression,” defended Krasinski, undoing the top buttons on his dress-shirt, the heat already causing the damp material to cling to his sweaty body. “I’m sure this’ll make enough of an impression,” growled Pratt, slapping his hand across John’s ass; the man jumping from the sudden action.

Reaching the front door, Chris rung the doorbell and was surprised at how quickly the wooden structure swung open; Chris Evans immediately making himself present. “Pratt, so glad you could mak-” proclaimed Evans before realising that the two were not alone, cutting off his speech halfway through, nervously smiling instead. “Oh? John … I didn’t expect you here,” gently expounded Evans, the sudden tension between the three men digging deeply into his soul. “I hope you don’t mind, I mean, barely anyone else could make it this year,” explained Pratt softly, wrapping his arm around John to subtly show that they were a package deal. John waved at Evans awkwardly, not really knowing what to do and how to react. It was his first time arriving at such an event after all; not like there’s a self-help book on outdoor group-sex parties.

“The others are not gonna be happy,” declared Evans dubiously under his breath as he realised what John’s inclusion meant, looking back to make sure the other two men were’t standing right behind him. Pratt raised an eyebrow, a little curious as to what he meant. “Oh not me though, I’m … thrilled to have you, here,” back-tracked the 36 year old host apprehensively, smiling through his teeth in an attempt to cover up his paltry disappointment. The situation was so tense and uncomfortable that you could have heard a pin drop on the moon. “So … can we come in?” questioned Pratt after a few seconds of silence, hoping that Evans had stocked up on tequila beforehand. “Oh yea of course, how rude of me,” boomed the man in the doorway, moving aside and letting his guest and ‘plus one’ through.

-

“You have a really nice house,” complimented John as he removed his brown leather dress shoes, surprised at how may marble statues the host kept in his foyer area. “Thanks … I bought it myself so … yea,” responded Evans hesitantly, wearing a cotton towel gown that engulfed his entire body. Though John was clearly an outsider, he was curious at what Evans looked like under the robe; in fact, he was curious about everyone in attendance. Pratt, wanting to escape the suffocating awkwardness, bee-lined to the outdoor pool area as soon as he entered, obviously knowing his way around from previous visits. “So who else is here?” asked Krasinski as he finished removing his socks and shoes, the underlying imbalance between him and Evans not exactly making him feel any less stressed. “You’ll see, they’re already out there,” returned Evans, a little more hostile now that it was just the two of them. John politely laughed and followed Evans, starting to feel more and more apprehensive with every step he took.

As the sun rained its fiery inferno on his grey 3-piece suit, John could hear voices arguing with one another, a lump developing in his throat as he gleaned the topic at hand. “What’s he doing here?” demanded a low Australian sounding voice, John matching it to Chris Hemsworth. “Yea, I’m not exactly in the mood for sharing today,” yelled another, John tracing it to Paul Rudd. The two half-naked men were arguing with Pratt, their squabble resembling more of a pre-school scuffle than a proper grown-up debate. “Let’s give them some time,” interjected Chris Evans all of a sudden, guiding John to the bar away from the yelling trio. “Im more of a pacifist so if they need to butt heads then we’d best let them,” explained Evans calmly, his face reading that he’s been through this drama before. John could only laugh, but also snuck a peak at the other two half-naked Marvel men. They were both wearing nothing but their swimming trunks and although he was on the other side of the pool, John could clearly ogle Hemsworth’s muscular physique. Paul didn’t look half bad either, looking a lot like himself without clothes. Guess Rudd and I could give Pratt a twin fantasy thought Krasinski to himself naughtily, turning his attention back onto Evans, gulping at what conversation was to come.

“Look, we know you and John have been hooking up but this was supposed to be guy time you know? Our time to let loose and have some fun,” huffed Paul, currently wrapping his lean arms around Hemsworth’s chiselled torso, his hands exploring the muscular actor as if no one were watching. “I don’t know if you’re blind but last time I checked, John is a guy. A pretty impressive one might I add,” avowed Pratt with a slight chuckle, the familiarity of their banter bringing back so many memories. “Well last year I wanted to invite Henry Cavill and you all shot me down,” explained Hemsworth, moaning ever so slightly as Paul’s fingers sunk into his beefy chest and abs. “Chris, don’t be stupid. He’s DC, we don’t mingle with DC,” bitched Pratt with a squint of his eyes, trying to focus on the dispute and not on Hemsworth’s wet, glimmering body. “I would prefer John over Henry to be honest,” muttered Paul in a guilty tone, whimpering slightly when Hemsworth huffed loudly like a bull in disagreement.

“So who else has been to these … parties?” inquired John as he sipped his gin and tonic, looking over his shoulder to see if Pratt and the others were still fighting. Unsurprisingly, they were. “I think nearly everyone worth mentioning. Robert, Mark, Jeremy, Mackie, Grillo,” listed Evans as he poured himself a glass of wine, “though not all at once; most we’ve ever had is like 7 of us I think.” John nodded, looking at the pool and imagining 7 guys going at it, water splashing all over the place. It was sorta crazy to even imagine this kind of thing happening in the first place, John a little amused at how the media never found out. They know what kind of hot chocolate I drink in L.A but a Marvel gangbang slips their radar? engrossed John to himself, thinking of more conversations topics to avoid the deafening silence that seemed to punctuate all his social interactions as of late. “What about Sebastian? I’m a little surprised he’s not here considering you and him were dat-” trailed John, stopping mid sentence once he saw the stark displeasure paint Chris’s bearded face. Today is just not my day cringed Krasinski to himself as he sculled his drink, downing the entire contents to prevent an attempted poisoning that he felt was creeping on the horizon.

“Well these things have always just been us Marvel dudes, it’s like tradition at this point,” asserted Hemsworth brutishly, his tight speedo trunks tenting as he was continuously played with by Paul and his fidgety hands. “Christmas and going to Church is tradition, pool orgies with your co-workers isn’t a tradition,” retaliated Pratt, getting a little hot and bothered at the sight of the big and brawny Hemsworth groaning from getting his body toyed with. As much as Pratt wanted to join Rudd in his efforts to ‘milk’ the macho Aussie man with foreplay alone, he held his ground, knowing that fighting for John’s spot on the team took precedence. “Evans told me that I’d be the only one allowed to suck all your cocks,” whined Paul as he tweaked Hemsworth’s pink and erect nipples. “Paul you know that these parties are for everyone. Plus, you can view it like a competition or a challenge. You vs. John,” assured Pratt with a grimace, hoping that John was ok with just bottoming today.

-

“So what’s the deal with you and Pratt? Are you together or …” requested Evans bluntly, digging into his second glass of white wine. “I guess we are, he hasn’t been with anyone else since we started seeing each other a few months ago,” answered John, sensing a large amount of pent up anger in the man across from him. It’s not like the two had been getting along like peas in a pod until now. “Oh, until today you mean, at an ORGY of all places,” seethed Evans, taking another long sip from his near empty glass. “Coming here was my idea actually, he brought it up over a romantic dinner as he wanted to be honest with me about his past and here we are,” opposed John with a fake smile, finally seeing and now playing the ‘game’ that was being orchestrated. “Well, looks like a healthy relationship,” grumbled Evans, eyeing the trio still arguing by the pool. “Healthier than yours and Sebastian’s that’s for sure,” whispered John under his breath, cracking his knuckles and loosening his jaw, eager for a chance to show Evans that he meant business showing up today.

“So because he might be in a future Marvel movie it’s ok for him to be here today? Pratt you’re just full of it sometimes,” expressed Hemsworth in his trademark gravelly Australian accent, spreading his legs apart to allow a now kneeling Paul to rub and touch his legs. “Yea, John has already expressed interest in joining the M.C.U as soon as he can so I don’t see a problem with an early start to our so called traditions,” mouthed Pratt with a small air quote gesture, a little distracted by how slutty Paul was acting. “Who did he have in mind? He’s not going to be in my movie hopefully,” questioned Rudd as he sucked on Hemsworth’s muscular, meaty thighs; holding back the insatiable desire to move his mouth just a little bit more upwards. “Nova actually, from the planet Xandar in my film. He’d probably be paired with me in that case,” explained Pratt, “so don’t worry Paul.”

The trio were interrupted when Evans and Krasinski abruptly joined their little disagreement circle, Evans a little weirded out but not surprised by how slutty Paul was already acting. “Ok you’ve had your time to argue, I just wanna have someone’s cock buried in my ass at this point,” disrupted Evans, giving Pratt a sultry wink and a smile. “Couldn’t say it better myself,” agreed John before immediately stepping towards Pratt and grabbing his broad shoulders; pulling the mildly shocked man towards him. With passion and force, Krasinski kissed Pratt as sensually as he could, his hands already unbuttoning the 38 year old’s button up shirt. “Wooo gimme gimme gimme!” yelled Paul excitedly as he received the go-ahead, grabbing Evans’s loosely draped robe and pulled it off in one determined motion, panting hungrily as he made contact with Evans’s flopping 7″ cock. Evans looked over at John and Pratt kissing and bit his tongue, knowing he could make up for lost time later.

“What’s got into you?” whispered Pratt as his mouth was assaulted by John’s lips and darting tongue, the duo moaning as they savagely pawed at each other’s clothing. “Just, really missed you,” breathed John, sucking and licking Pratt’s supple neck as the man removed his 3-piece suit; the sound of fabric tearing bringing a sense of relief to the bearded actor. “You were right about the goddamn suit,” admitted John as he attempted to undress as elegantly as possible; wanting to feel his skin press against his lover. Finally kicking off his dress pants and shrugging off the torn silk shirt, John began to grind his swimming trunks into Pratt’s, their mouths conjoined throughout in an almost violent passion. The embrace was so intimate and lustful; John could feel all eyes on him as he wildly claimed Pratt as his own, smiling deviously with every hickey and mark left on the man’s once unblemished body. Pratt was also enjoying the much more loose and freeing Krasinski, half expecting the man to close up and leave before the fun even began.

-

Now undressed besides their swimming trunks, John began his descent towards Pratt’s tented erection by slowly getting onto his knees; kissing Pratt’s chest and abdomen as he lowered himself. He’s seen Pratt’s sexy body many times before this but still, the sight of Pratt’s muscular but thick frame drove John wild with lust. “You’re skin is so hot, I just wanna lick you all over” whispered John as he pulled Chris’s trunks down, looking up at his man and making sure he was the focal point. “God you’re so arousing when you give me those eyes,” pined Pratt lovingly as his cock was unshackled, breathing a sense of relief as his 6.5″ member made contact with John’s warm cheeks. Wasting no time, Krasinski began to suck on Pratt’s cock, moaning loudly as he licked and sucked on the veiny organ. Pratt let his head rest back and relaxed his shoulders, his legs already shaking slightly from the enthusiastic blowjob. To John it was everything, his desire to out-shine Evans at his own event giving him the strength and stamina to blow Chris to the best of his ability. Wet sucking noises emerged from the pair as John began to deepthroat the quivering manhood, looking up at Chris, the two gazing intimately into one another’s eyes.

“Easy Evans, pace yourself a bit more,” stated Hemsworth as he watched Paul get rapidly face-fucked by the other man, the sounds of gagging and gurgling spit filling up their side of the pool. “Oh please, there’s nothing he loves more than a good pounding,” corrected Evans through his grunts, working out his residual anger and channeling it into Paul’s open and wet mouth. It was a pretty hot scene to watch from the Aussie actor’s perspective; Evans’ 7″ cock sliding in and out of Paul’s very accommodating jaw. Hemsworth could sense tension in Evans but did not care. As long as he had a long line of asses to sink his 8.5″ manhood into, he was good for the afternoon. “God I fucking love it when my men treat me right,” moaned an open mouthed Paul between spluttered breaths as Evans began to slow down, still sucking Evans as his hand searched for Hemsworth’s mighty hammer. Finding the immense and lengthy member, Rudd began to equally divert his attention, sucking on one cock before moving onto the other in an endless cycle, his hands raised and jerking the two penis’s in-between. “That’s right, suck Daddy’s cock,” moaned Hemsworth as he was orally pleasured, using his feet to pull his speedo trunks to the ground. Evans looked over at Chris and John and immediately diverted his attention back to Paul’s messy blowjob, moaning slightly as he pictured Pratt suckling his cock instead.

“C’mon Paul, don’t forget the balls,” teased Hemsworth as he lifted his girthy penis, exposing the hanging sack that held his precious seed. Like a student to procrastination, Rudd attached his mouth to the drooping gonads and sucked on the two orbs that laid within. With care, Paul ‘shuffled’ the testicles against his inner cheeks and applied mild pressure, licking the sweaty tissue in glee; savouring the salty flavour. With his spare hand, he jerked Evans’s cock, swivelling his wrist and using his residual spit from the blowjob as a makeshift lube. “God I forgot how good you are,” groaned Hemsworth as he looked down at the dirty little miscreant who was pleasuring him; his trembling rod almost covering the kneeling man’s entire face; not that he minded of course. “No one blows better than Paul,” agreed Evans, staring at John specifically over his tanned shoulder, wincing in distaste at the intruder’s presence.

“Ahh Fuck, suck on my hard cock babe,” moaned Pratt loudly as his entire salty python was consumed by John’s gaping maw numerous times, the undistinguished slurps emitting from the sloppy suction fulfilling both men’s intense desire for sexual gratification. John could feel Chris’s balls begin to shift upwards and began to slow down, gliding his tongue across the fleshy penis and literally drinking the pre-cum that emerged from the sensitive slit. “Did you want me to blow you?” huffed Pratt as sweat trickled down his forehead, seeing John’s erection through the kneeling man’s trunks. “I’m here to make you feel good today,” answered John sinfully with a wink, sticking his tongue out and tapping Pratt’s wet cock against the flexible muscle. Pratt was a bit confused but brushed it off, assuming that John would come into his own as the orgy progressed. “Looks like Paul is enjoying himself,” commented Chris as he looked over at the other group of attendee’s, “don’t be scared if he gets a little rough over you ‘taking over’ his turf.” Krasinski chuckled to himself, hoping that Evans would look over and see him engrossed and slathered with Pratt’s thick and gorgeous penis. “We should probably join them,” motioned Pratt with an excited head nod, “I think you’ll like the next part babe.” John smiled, curious as to what would come next.

-

“Let’s get a rimming train started!” declared Pratt passionately as he wrangled his orgasm back into its pen, not wanting to be the first one to cum at an orgy. John didn’t know what a “rimming train” was but could guess it’s connotations; question now was, who goes where? Gathering together on the edge of the pool, the 5 men began to ponder their position. “Well I don’t eat ass so I’ll be at the front,” divulged Hemsworth almost instantly, “Never have, never will. Asses are designed to be vessels for my beautiful cock.” The group besides John sighed deeply, living through this mini-speech nearly every year. “Yea yea ok Mother Theresa,” quipped Pratt, pointing to a spot for the Australian man to take position in. The men’s eyes followed the hunky Australian as he straddled over to the poolside, the next position being highly desirable. “Well I’ve already ‘shot-gunned’ that man since I got here so … his huge ass is mine,” bubbled Paul frenziedly, running over to Hemsworth before anyone could interrupt and take away his shining glory. “And then there were three,” pointed out Krasinski, looking over Evans’s shoulder at an almost hyperactive Paul Rudd burying his face into Hemsworth’s meaty, hairy behind.

“So who wants to rim Paul?” asked Pratt humorously, “any takers going once … going twice.” Krasinski and Evans shuffled in their places, both with their arms folded. “I wanted to rim you, you know, for old times sake,” highlighted Evans, “I’m sure JIM would have no problem eating my ass.” Pratt laughed, oblivious to the war happening right under his nose. “You know his name is John, this isn’t NBC,” retorted Pratt, punching the cheeky host playfully in the arm. “Well, it’s the only role he’s known for,” mocked the 36 year old, smiling gleefully as he earned points in a game that he started. “Yea, that’s a good point Captain America,” intoned Krasinski with a shit-eating grin. “How about Evans goes next, I go forth and babe you go last, that way you get to rim me,” beamed Krasinski, channelling his inner diva and giving Evans the side glare to end all side glares. Pratt seemed to think it over before shaking his head, a little confused as to what just unfolded. “You know what, I’ll go next,” ended Pratt, walking over and getting on his knees behind Rudd’s shaking butt.

Seeing Pratt lean over and expose his perfectly sculpted bubble-butt, both Evans and Krasinski were in a fever, the two rushing over to reserve their spot on the rimming table. Much to Krasinski’s demise however, Evans played a dirty game and swiftly pushed the 38 year old into the pool as they were both bullishly charging, laughing smugly to himself as he bent over behind Pratt who assumed John was cooling off from the Summer heat. What the actual fuck thought John as he breached the warm water’s surface, not expecting the Hunger Games at an outdoor movie-star orgy. A part of him wanted to punch Evans in his face while the other, much darker part wanted to psychologically manipulate him to tears. That will have to wait until later smirked John to himself as he swam to the edge of the crystal clear pool, looking forward to giving Evans’ asshole a little bit more canine than tongue.

Climbing the pool-ladder steps, John walked along the train to his position at the back, slowing down and taking a step back to enjoy the ‘once-in-a-lifetime’ view. It was such an erotic sight to see, the four men almost rhythmically burying their faces into the ass presented before him. Like an X-rated conga line, Krasinski felt like he could jack himself off to the mental image for years to come; his member trembling like crazy from the sight and sound alone. The others were so engrossed in the rimming and ass-licking that they didn’t pay John any mind, their flexible, curling tongues darting in and out of the spread asses taking up their field of vision. Paul especially was licking in all directions like a ravenous animal, much to Hemsworth’s vocal delight. Seeing Pratt wedged between the two other men filled John’s inner-self with lust, sorta wishing he could had the opportunity to just slide his aching cock right into the other man’s swollen prostate. Muffled moans and groans emanated from the train and John found himself shaking slightly in anticipation, so fucking keen to get in on the action.

Stopping down onto the wet tiles from his earlier, unexpected dip, John eyed the rear-end displayed right before him. As annoyed as he was at the two-faced scoundrel, he couldn’t deny that Evans had a toned and desirable butt; the right amount of hair sprinkled around a tight, pink hole. His pale cheeks and thighs were also surprisingly alluring, as John was so used to Pratt’s tanned skin. It was definitely refreshing to add another colour to the ass-eating spectrum. Timing his movements along with the train, John quickly sunk his head into Evans’s behind as the other man leaned forward, giving him plenty of room to explore. Stretching out his tongue and forking the tip, John got to work and began to slather and soak the nerve-filled area with his spit, his tongue the paintbrush; Evans’s asshole the canvas.

Though Evans couldn’t exactly speak, John could hear his muffled moans as he continued his anal assault; breathing rapidly through his nose to allow him to remain ‘submerged’ in the wet and wincing canyon of Evans’s cheeks. John also spied Evans’s toes twitching and curling, a devious idea popping into his head. With his two free arms, John grabbed the two big and fluctuating feet and began sinking his flexible digits deep into the sensitive, tough-skinned soles. He knew that Pratt enjoyed a bit of foot play and decided to extend the courtesy to his gracious host, still licking furiously at the wrinkled hole coming into direct contact with his face. “Ahhh fuck,” moaned Evans audibly, removing himself from Pratt’s ass to express his pleasure; his feet struggling to free themselves from Krasinski’s iron grasp. “What are you doing?” groaned Evans as multiple stimuli from both his rear and feet fired through his nervous system. John just growled and increased his efforts, his fingers pushing into the gaps of Evans’s toes as his tongue finally breached the tightened sphincter; John taking immense gratification in seeing Evans’s face collapse in pure bliss. “Can we get back to me please?” complained Pratt as his ass was abandoned, his hairy behind shaking as it tried to find Evans.

Meanwhile, Paul was beginning to tire from the excessively good job he was doing, feeling a bit dehydrated as most of his spit and saliva was transferred to Hemsworth’s glorious butt; an excessive amount dripping down the muscular man’s thick thighs in random lines and channels. HIs neck ached and his tongue felt like it was about to drop off, but still, the man didn’t want to disappoint. Resting his head inbetween the two mound-like cheeks, Paul sucked on the tissue and finally let himself enjoy his own rimjob, only now feeling Pratt’s tongue and lips against his entrance. He channeled his moans into Hemsworth’s ass, kissing and worshipping as he always did. “You’re really good Pratt, John’s lucky to have you,” breathlessly expressed Paul from his wedged position, his moans growing in frequency as he allowed himself to actually feel what was being done to him. Pratt gave a suppressed ‘thank you’ and slapped Paul’s squirming posterior, his tongue slathering the hole in long, wide strokes.

-

“Ok kids, I think it’s time for some action,” proclaimed Hemsworth, his booming voice reaching even John. “My ass is wetter than when it’s out of the shower so I assume that carries over to the rest of you,” continued the hunky Australian, standing up and helping Paul up to his feet. Rudd immediately attached himself once again to Hemsworth, wrapping his arms around the beefy man and nuzzling his head in the hairy armpit presented before him. One by one the five men got up and stretched, bones cracking as they got used to standing once again; a lot of their knees a bit shaky as an ‘aftershock’ from the deep and enthusiastic rimjobs. “Did you enjoy yourself?” asked John to Pratt as the two made their way to one another, wiping the saliva from his mouth and transferring it to his chest. “You do it a lot better I’ll tell you that under god’s watchful eye,” admitted Pratt in a whisper, not wanting to hurt Evans’s feelings. “Well of course, I actually care about you,” loudly exclaimed John, piping down when everyone started looking at him.

“So, do we split into groups again?” inquired John, breaking the tension by questioning everyone, “or is it like a free for all?” Hemsworth, taking charge as he usually liked to, stepped forward and approached Pratt. “As we’re the tops, the rest of you can bend over and show us those prepared holes of yours,” laughed the Aussie beefcake, draping his arm around Pratt. As per usual, Paul wasted no time and sunk onto all four’s once again, holding his ankles and presenting his hindquarters as best as he could. The four men ogled the fervent man, their floppy shafts returning to full length at the sight of such a determined bottom. “Sounds like fun,” agreed John, kissing Pratt on the cheek before taking his position next to Paul; hoping to god he was chosen first. “Don’t forget Bro’s before Hoes,” contributed Evans as he also got himself ready; kneeling on the other side of Paul; not wanting to be anywhere near Krasinski.

Pratt was a bit uncomfortable, finding the choices presented to him similar to one’s in a Telltale game. He could tell that there was something going on between Evans and John but didn’t know what to do. Deciding to remain neutral, Pratt walked over to Paul, rubbing his cock against the almost zealous man’s buttcheeks, Rudd whining in ecstasy as he imagined the burrowing, frictional sensation of the upcoming intercourse. “Suit yourself, I’m going to make our guest feel comfortable,” mused Hemsworth, making his way towards John’s hairy ass. Krasinski did feel a little hurt at Pratt’s decision, but that feeling was interrupted as he felt a cold trickle of lube splash on and around his hole. Looking over to his side, he saw Paul’s face screwed in pleasure and determination and Evan’s staring death towards him. The three men were positioned quite close to one another, their thick and full ass cheeks almost touching.

“You ready Pratt?” motioned Hemsworth as he was satisfied with his preparation, snapping the condom around his thick, throbbing member. Pratt gave a small nod in agreement, holding his spear with his right hand and aiming it downwards towards the entry point. As John was busy mouthing and miming obscenities to Evans, his face suddenly froze in shock as Chris’s large, spongey head came into contact with his sphincter; his lubed hole parting way ever so slightly and letting the enormous cock through. “Ahhh Fuck,’ shouted John as his hands seized shut, his head touching the ground as if he were praying. “Ease up, soon you’re gonna be begging me to lift you up and pound you with my hammer,” coaxed Hemsworth softly, bucking his hips and legs forward, sinking more and more of his lubed penis into the special guest. Right next to John, Pratt and Paul were having a similar experience, though Rudd was biting his lip in ecstasy, his eyes rolling up as he was slowly filled. “Am i hurting you?” questioned Pratt as he felt Paul’s walls crush his tip, a little anxious to just slam his junk in. “GOD JUST FUCK ME,” bellowed Rudd as if he were possessed, pushing his own ass backwards and instead skewering himself on Pratt’s manhood.

With that, the orgy officially began.

-

“God you’re so fucking big,” repeated John in a whispery, high pitched murmur as he felt his walls get stretched apart; every stroke sending him further and further into dependency. He loved every second of Hemsworth’s girthy organ inside him, his inner walls moulding to the shape of the snake-like intruder. The fact that both Pratt and Hemsworth were fucking their men respectively in the bulldog position gave each thrust so much power, John almost sinking into a dizzy spell as he was impaled over and over. “Fuck me like the whore I am!” shouted Paul as he was pummelled by Pratt, the poor top biting his lips as he tried to match what the bottom desired. The sound of balls slapping against flesh as well as the moans from the four men involved filled the backdoor area; John a little surprised that the neighbours and police weren’t getting involved already. Resting his head on its side on the ground, John looked over at Evans who was busy touching himself, waiting his turn. He almost felt bad for the man, excluded at your own orgy. “So, you ready for a true pounding?” questioned a completely un-tired and energised Hemsworth; John a little scared as he assumed the man was ALREADY going at full force. Krasinski gulped, closing his eyes and hoping that he wouldn’t end up in the hospital by the end of the day.

“I think Paul’s a bit more deserving of that,” interjected a tired Pratt, removing himself from Paul’s gaping asshole and touching Hemsworth on the shoulder. “Well, If you say so,” complied Hemsworth with a grin, “scared your man’s gonna run away with me?” Pratt laughed and swapped places with the Aussie bodybuilder, breathing heavily to quickly reset his oxygen debt. “Trust me babe, I don’t think you’re ready for that jackhammer just yet,” explained Pratt to John, the man nodding in agreement against the hot ground. “So should I just go to bed or something?” complained Evans from his corner, still getting ignored on round 2. Krasinski cursed under his breath at the cockblock, his ass eager to feel his lover’s tool spread it apart. “How about you come over here and we’ll spit-roast John,” motioned a very diplomatic Pratt with a wave, scared that Krasinski would get jealous if he simply went over there. Evans gleefully made his way over, taking a seat in front of John who now had to adjust to get the dick in front of him angled correctly. “Only cos i get to look into your beautiful eyes,” bubbled an incredibly fake Evans to Pratt, slapping his erection forcefully against John’s beard. “Don’t use too much teeth,” instructed the host, leaning back and resting his arms behind him.

With all men reset and ready, round 2 commenced swiftly, John moaning loudly as he immediately felt Pratt’s cock push and glide into his well-lubed ass. Though he would rather not, John decided to try his hardest to milk Evans’s veiny cock, reassuring himself that if he made Evans cum, he would be out of the game. Opening his mouth, John wrapped his lips around the 7″ joystick, sucking the pre-cum that had deposited itself there earlier. As Pratt began to gain speed, John allowed inertia to help him out, his mouth and tongue bobbing along the throbbing shaft in time with Pratt’s thrusts. “God I missed fucking you,” groaned a particularly sappy and affectionate Chris Pratt, the familiarity of John’s body and likes obviously making him feel more comfortable. Krasinski wanted to just kiss the man deeply but stuck to the task at hand, eager to swallow the creamy load of the day’s arch rival.

To the left, the scene was playing out completely differently. Hemsworth’s cock and Paul’s ass were probably destined to be together in some dystopian breeding world. “Fuck me like an animal, I want my prostate to explode!” boomed Paul as Hemsworth’s 8.5″ sunk into him rapidly to the hilt. It was actually amazing that Rudd had never chose to become a pornstar. “You fucking like my hammer? You want the god of thunder to tear you a new hole?” responded Hemsworth with a deep, primal grumble, his hips and pelvis literally colliding with Paul’s rear at a brisk pace. “You call that fucking? Im falling asleep here,” tormented the bottom man, knowing just how to push Mr. Macho’s buttons. “WHAT?! I WILL DESTROY YOU,” roared Hemsworth, bending over and wrapping his bulky arms around Paul’s torso, his hips slamming into the poor ass beneath. “AhhHHHhh FuCK MEee,” groaned a suddenly quiet Paul, his face relaxed and expressionless as his guts were churned by the rapid and relentless 8.5″ intruder, his cock spraying pre-cum all over the floor as it flopped around like a ragdoll. “THE GOD OF THUNDER SHALL SMITE YOU,” rumbled Hemsworth, using his immense strength to suddenly lift the much smaller man up, his arms still draped around Paul’s torso. Rudd was still entranced by the overpowering sensations overloading his brain, his tongue hanging out as he was essentially dropped onto the mighty member beneath him repeatedly. Fucked in a reverse crotch lift position, the two men were going at it like rapacious rabbits; the squelches of Chris’s wet cock slamming entirely into Paul’s gaping asshole boosted everyone’s lust metres.

“Jesus fucking christ,” lamented Evans, looking over at Paul’s completely slutty expression, his own cock hardening from witnessing such animalistic breeding. “It feels like play school over here,” commented the host, a little grateful that he wasn’t chosen by the beastly Hemsworth. Pratt, a little discouraged after seeing such an intense ‘joining’ kept his comfortable pace and pushed those feelings away, knowing that it was useless to try and compete with the incredibly strong Australian. John was still focussed on the cock shoved into his mouth, though Paul’s whimpering cries were causing him to leak pre-cum at an astounding rate. He could also taste the same from Evans, having to slurp down the salty fluid at an alarming rate. “Oooh,” moaned Evans unconditionally, the man immediately containing himself to avoid giving John any satisfaction. Got you now thought Krasinski to himself as he sensed something, angling himself to allow Evans to pummel into his throat. With Pratt’s cock still pounding into him, John took a deep breath and began deepthroating, opening his airways up and spreading his jaws apart to better accomodate the manhood. He knew he was a pro at blowjobs and that with a little more sustained action, he could make Evans cum. “That’s not going to work,” whispered a sweaty Evans under his breath, “there’s no way you’re gonna make me cum.”

-

A lightbulb moment erupted in John’s brain and he formulated the perfect plan, still breathing deeply through his big nose to stay alive as he lapped and sucked at the meaty erection staining his tastebuds. I can’t make you cum, but HE can thought John, starting to rock his ass back and forth, relaxing to allow Pratt to easily slide against his hot, velvety walls. “Ooh babe, you sure?” questioned Pratt, always a little tense as he didn’t want to hurt his partners. John gave a muffled ‘yes’ and continued his rocking motion, effectively spitroasting himself on the two hardened organs presented to him. With the go ahead, Pratt began to thrust into John harder and faster than he did before, inclining forwards to give himself a better angle. It felt so good to get filled with his lover’s erection and John couldn’t help but moan in pleasure, the vibrations transferring directly to Evans’s cock. As expected, the stubborn host began to breath faster and his cock was twitching more; though that wasn’t all. Squeezing his sphincter muscle in frequent ‘clasps’ around Pratt’s manhood, Pratt began to moan uncontrollably. John’s entrance muscle was effectively milking the blood-filled organ, crushing the sensitive tissue in timed spurts. “Oh Fuck. That feels so fucking good, Ahhhh,” groaned Pratt madly, the sexual and erotic cries pushing Evans over the edge. “OH SHIT,” screamed Evans as hearing Pratt’s amorous sounds and seeing his face scrunch up in ecstasy proved too much when coupled with John’s skilful deepthroating; his load unintentionally spilling into John’s mouth. Though he gave it his best try, John couldn’t swallow the pent-up load and let the excess semen spill out onto the floor; not that he really cared. Evans whined loudly as he drained his balls into John’s warm maw, his cock deflating as his sexual desires began to fade away.

“God fucking dammit you cheating whore!” complained Evans loudly, removing his dick from John’s mouth and getting back onto his feet; furious that he was, for the fourth year in a row, the first to ejaculate. “Isn’t spilling your load the point of these parties?” stirred Krasinski, wiping the thick and creamy seed from his mouth; immensely satisfied with his revenge. “Well … yea, but It wasn’t meant for you,” rebutted the recently drained host, looking at Pratt and sighing angrily. “You’ll be fine, just give it a bit and you’ll be back to normal,” interjected Pratt, removing his intact and throbbing penis from John’s hungry hole. Evans stormed off angrily, snatching a towel and wrapping it around his waist as he marched off into his house. “What’s … his … problem?” questioned an extremely breathless and raspy Paul Rudd as he was gently lain on the ground by Hemsworth. “Just Chris being Chris I guess,” pondered the equally exhausted Australian man, “he’s like this every year at some point.” John looked over at Paul and felt a number of mixed feelings. On one hand, seeing the man completely perplexed and swallowed up by his lust was really hot; though he also felt sorry for Rudd’s asshole; thankful that Pratt wasn’t as violent in his natural state. “Just gimme a second John and I’ll get right to servicing you and your cock,” panted Paul from his lying position, a trail of pre-cum leaking out from underneath the man’s body and trickling down the grooves of the stone tiles. “Don’t worry about me, though there is something fun you and I could do,” notified John with a twinkle in his eyes, patting the battered man on the shoulder.

“I’ll go tend to Evans, he just needs to take a good long look at me and he’ll be back to normal … or maybe he should just pop a couple of viagra,” proposed Hemsworth, eager to cool down in the air-conditioned house after just destroying Rudd. “I’ll leave Paul to you but be careful, he’s so open that he could take a fist or two and not realise it,” warned Hemsworth, kissing the tired and spent man on the neck before heading inside to ‘deal’ with Evans’s problem. “So … what did you wanna do babe?” asked Pratt as the three men were left to themselves, “we could take a break.” John shook his head politely, wanting to try something he’s thought about but never had the opportunity to properly execute. “You got sit over there and I’ll come to you soon,” instructed Krasinski with a devious smile, his brain digging up its taboo secrets and formulating a plan. Pratt did as he was asked and walked over to the bar, eager to quench his thirst with some smooth tequila before John unleashed whatever fantasy he had boiling away this time.

“What did you have in mind?” asked Paul after a few minutes of recovery, daring to clench his poor, spread anus muscles together. “Well you and I have sorta similar bodies right? I was thinking … we role-play as twins, no … brothers for Pratt,” excitedly revealed John, his penis springing back to life at the mere thought of him and Paul servicing his man. “Role-play as siblings? We don’t look at all similar,” whined Rudd quietly, more invested in the sight of John’s growing cock than whatever he had to say. “Yea our faces are pretty different but our asses and body hair are pretty similar right?” defended Krasinski, willing to do whatever it took to persuade Paul to carry out his bidding. Paul gave a small nod in agreement, remembering Hemsworth mentioning a similar thing earlier. “Well what do I say? I don’t have a script,” motioned Paul, slowly lifting himself up from his stomach with his arms, wincing as small pains spread from his abused asshole. “Just follow my lead, I’ve thought about this thing for ages,” chimed John heartily, Paul exhaling with disdain as he realised he was now going to have to stand up.

“So, what do I need to do?” asked Pratt as he lay in the comfy, foam-lined beach chair, looking up at both Paul and John standing over him; their cocks dangling down their legs; still wet and glistening with pre-cum. “Me and my brother will take care of you, so don’t you worry Mr. Pratt,” bubbled an excited John, using a slightly fake accent to distinguish his new persona from his normal self. Pratt licked his lips in anticipation, eyeing the two men’s similar bodies; the fantasy already beginning to manifest in his mind. “Do you mind If I stroke the two of you? Your brotherly cocks are just so … enticing,” played along Pratt, extending his arms and gripping his hands tightly around the two penises dangling above his head. “Why of course, my brother and I are happy to serve you,” continued John, moaning slightly as his pulsating member was stroked and jacked off. “I’m the bigger brother as you can see and I have the bigger ass too,” interrupted Paul as he was touched, biting his lips in fear as he saw John’s angry stare, “though … my BROTHER is just as hot.” Pratt nodded awkwardly at Paul’s attempt at joining in the verbal part of the role-play, stroking the two veiny cocks at an increased pace to circumvent the weird tension that was beginning to make an appearance.

“Ok, fuck it,” sighed John as he realised the fantasy wasn’t going to work out, leaning forward and grabbing Paul’s head between his hands. “What are you-?” began Paul before his words were drowned out by John’s tongue shoving its way into his mouth; the warm, saliva-coated muscle wriggling around the new environment. “Yea, kiss your brother, I wanna see passion,” choreographed Pratt from his seated position, stroking the two men quickly as they made out above him; his own cock hardening from the passionate embrace. Their conjoined moans spilled out of their dripping mouths as they kissed even harder and with a near ferocious intensity, Pratt’s grip on their shafts fuelling their grasp on one another. “You boys like behaving like dirty animals? I bet you lost your virginities to one another,” tormented Pratt as he rubbed his thumbs along their sensitive slits, really enjoying the sight and getting more and more invested. “Ahh, yes sir,” purred John in-between breathy smooches with Paul, the other man equally kissing back; their tongues tying themselves around each other. Paul did seem to lose himself in the hold John had on him as they continued to passionately embrace one another, his hands clawing for more. “Ahh Fuck me Paul,” whispered John as Rudd’s flailing arms found their way to his nipples, his fingers squeezing the extremely sensitive buds. “Yea, pinch your brother’s nipples, make him squirm,” growled Pratt, keeping his hands enclosed around their penises as he knew he wouldn’t have the self control to not jack himself to completion at the lustful sight.

“Well, seems those two are getting into it,” snorted Hemsworth all of a sudden, him and Evans exiting the house and making their way to all the commotion. Evans was quiet, simply watching the two men make out over Pratt’s body, their pre-cum dripping onto the seated man’s abdomen. “Is that all you got bro?” gasped Paul in-between the forceful kisses, the two men’s mouths dripping with spit. “You asked for it,” mumbled John before taking his right hand and shoving three of his fingers into Paul’s mouth, his tongue licking Rudd’s face and neck as he wriggled his digits. The man gagged loudly on the three intruders but quickly adjusted, opening his mouth and allowing John to push and pull his fingers in and out. “Your skin is so smooth and salty,” purred Krasinski as he licked and lapped at Paul’s chin and neck, sucking on the exposed flesh as his hand pumped away. “Fucking hell,” whispered Pratt, still jacking the two men off, spitting on their cocks every so often to better lubricate their meat. “Thats quite a sight,” complimented Hemsworth, his fingers trailing down Evans’s back and digging their way to his unused asshole; moans escaping his tightened mouth as he was lightly fingered.

“You’re such a dirty boy,” whispered John at the sounds of Paul gagging, removing his hand from the scene and instructing his ‘brother’ to stick out his tongue. Obliging, Paul was rewarded with John spitting into his mouth, followed closely by the same man’s sneaking tongue. “Oh my god that’s so hot,” declared Pratt with a breathy moan, fighting every urge to touch his flailing and throbbing penis. Noticing Evans and Hemsworth’s re-appearance, John decided to end the fantasy, giving Paul one last French kiss for his eager and surprisingly fun participation.

“Was that good enough for you babe? It started off a bit weird but I think Paul and I made it through,” asked Krasinski to the wet man sitting beneath him, his eyes honing in on Pratt’s bursting manhood. Pratt nodded and groaned, his balls swelling with semen; dying to get out. “Did you want me to ride you to completion babe? Did you wanna shoot your thick load into my ass?” teased Kraisnski, lowering down onto his knees until Pratt’s cock was only inches from his face. Pratt nodded as if he were in a trance, wanting nothing more than to cum.

-

“Now wait just a damn minute! I’ve been ignored and benched this whole time, i’ll be the one to get Pratt off!” screeched the every familiar voice of Chris Evans, pulling Hemsworth’s fingers out of his ass and storming over to John and Pratt. “The hell you will, Pratt’s mine, get that into your thick head,” retaliated Krasinski, sick to death of the brattish man’s bad attitude and whiny behaviour. Paul, a little confused by the sudden eruption of noise scurried over to Hemsworth; finding the other man a literal beacon of protection. “What’s this really about? Ever since i got here you’ve had it in for me,” recounted John angrily, remembering all the little moments where his ‘gracious’ host treated him more like a pest. “You weren’t even supposed to be here, this is MY house and MY event after all,” burst Evans, finally un-bottling most of his rage for the intruder standing before him. “You let me in the door, you could’ve easily turned us away when we arrived,” backtracked John, poking holes in Evans’s story. “Well I wanted Pratt, not you, you should’ve been wise enough and take the hint that YOU were not welcome.” John was gobsmacked at Evan’s hostility and thick-headed ineptitude, his fist clenching in preparation. “Pratt’s not yours anymore, in fact, he was never yours to begin with!” yelled John, reading Evan’s body language in case the man tried to attack him. As predicted, the man bullishly charged at John but was interrupted.

“ENOUGH!” boomed Pratt all of a sudden, getting onto his feet from the pool chair, Paul screaming a little from the noise, hiding behind Hemsworth;s thick frame. With one swift movement, Pratt placed himself between the two men, his arms outstretched and pushing against their squirming chests. “This bullshit has gone on long enough!” raged Pratt, holding the two men in place, unafraid to dig his fingers into their ribs to keep them at bay. “Chris, you need to stop treating John like a fucking insect and while I have you here, get this idea that I belong to you out of your fucking head! If Sebastian were here, you wouldn’t even realise I was attending,” shouted Pratt to Evans, before immediately turning his head to the other man. “I told you this would happen, but you insisted and now you’re paying the consequence John. Next time I express my displeasure, take the fucking hint,” cracked Pratt, sliding his both of his hands upwards and perching them on the two men’s shoulders.

“You two are going to get along and make up for all the weirdness you’ve both caused,” instructed Pratt with the same ferocity as before, “Im not leaving until the both of you are cumming on each other’s dicks.” With that said, Pratt aggressively pushed the two men downwards, using his immense strength to bring both of them down to their knees. Both Evans and John resisted but caved in as they made eye contact with Pratt, the fire in his eyes coercing them both into submission. “You both want me so bad? Well here’s your chance,” ordered Pratt, angling the two men until they were facing each other. Satisfied, Pratt shoved his cock forwards in-between the two men’s mouths. “Well? Get to sucking,” controlled Pratt, pulling the both Evans and Krasinski together into his meat.

Equal parts terrified and horny, John and Evans leaned forward into Pratt’s shaking 7″ cock; tongues outstretched. It was a bit awkward to suddenly be face to face with someone who was just about to punch you but with Pratt’s hand scrunched around the hair on the back of his head, John had little to no choice. “I want to see the both of you make-out with each other around my shaft,” whispered Pratt, moving his pelvis to better angle his cock with their mouths. Reaching the blood-filled organ, both men began to lick and kiss their side of the manhood they were both desperately clawing for; sliding their tongues up and down the veiny length. “Ooohh, that’s it,” cooed Pratt at the double blowjob, releasing his grip on the two men, instead placing his hands on his hips. Evans and Pratt, though reluctant to do anything with one another, took differing sides of the 6.5″ meat, John sucking on the pre-cum soaked tip while Evans sucked on the juicy balls underneath. The smell of Pratt’s sweat and body odour filled the two submitting men with a desire to work harder and faster; Pratt moaning and grunting as their dual blowjob shifted into the next gear.

“We’re not turning this into another competition,” chided the standing man as he realised the two were still trying to outdo one another, using his hands once again to grab them by their heads. Like clapping a pair of cymbals, Pratt pulled Evans and John’s faces into one another, forcing them to kiss with his cock wedged in-between their lips. “Best friends,” ordered Pratt, holding the two men harshly in place until he felt their tongues begin to explore and dance around one another. Though John wished it was Paul who was directly facing him, the situation was very intimate and he couldn’t help but begin to enjoy himself. As his lips wrapped around the coated boner, they also kissed Evans who kissed back in turn. This slow and gradual progression was enough for Krasinski to stop immediately rebelling, remembering that he had already rimmed and blown the man earlier in the day. For Evans, the unique situation coupled with Pratt’s desirable cock and dominating attitude was bringing his erection back to full force. If he had to make-out with John to wrap his lips around Chris’s cock then so be it.

“There we go boys, like a couple of well-trained pups,” commented Pratt as he saw the two men begin to incorporate each other into the double blowjob. He could feel their tongues wrap around one another as they licked up and down his length, their lips and beards nuzzling against one another. It got to a point that the two men were getting a little too crazy, their hands stroking one another’s shoulders and arms as they leaned their heads into one another; Pratt’s poor, quivering cock jammed in-between the two wet vices. “Ok easy easy,” hushed Pratt as he pulled the two men away from each other, lucky that he didn’t blow his load from their forceful and enthusiastic dual blowjob.

-

“Should we keep watching?” asked Paul who was still hiding behind Hemsworth, peering over the man’s bulky muscles at the sloppy but interesting turn of events. “I think we should go out with a bang as well,” smiled the Australian man, rubbing his big hands along Paul’s hairy body. “Oh cool, I’d love nothing more than to get plowed by you again,” bubbled Rudd enthusiastically, looking down hungrily at the 8.5″ monster that nearly killed him earlier. Hemsworth bit his lip in hesitation, a little humiliated at what he was about to suggest, feeling nervous for the first time in a long time. “Actually Paul, I’d … like you … to, fuck me instead,” blubbered Chris, blushing while crossing his arms. Paul was a bit gobsmacked at Hemsworth’s request, cocking his head in confusion to see if the man was fooling around. “You want me to put my penis inside you? But you’ve always been the ultimate top,” remarked Paul, never once topping anyone, especially at these types of events. Hemsworth looked down and rocked on his heels. “I’ve never bottomed, you’ve never topped; I’d like that first experience to be with you,” eloquently delivered Chris, hoping to god that Paul wouldn’t look down at him. Rudd gave a polite chuckle before nodding a few times, grabbing Hemsworth’s hand in his own. “Let’s do something new,” declared the shorter man excitedly, guiding Hemsworth over to the poolside, away from the loud, moaning Krasinski-Evans-Pratt threesome.

“I need you to get on your back and I need you to lean over him, stomach facing downwards,” guided an increasingly perverse and horny Chris Pratt to his subordinates, taking his sexually dominating authority a little further than normal. Evans and Pratt did as the man suggested with no questions asked, their own libido’s firing up as their skin and bodies pressed against one another. “How’s this?” asked John as he relaxed his limbs and leaned against a lying down Evans, their tool’s brushing against one another; small moans escaping from both men as their erections touched. “Perfect, now don’t be afraid to lean into each other,” replied an almost giddy Pratt, biting his lips at the sight of the two stacked asses presented before him. “Your body feels like it’s burning up,” highlighted Evans, adjusting himself on the tiles to allow John to better rest against him. “Well, we may have our differences but you are undoubtedly a very attractive man,” expressed Krasinski honestly, his face only inches from Evans. The host smiled back, his eyes closing slightly as John’s manhood once again rubbed against his own; their leaking tips sliding against one another.

Their bonding moment was suddenly interrupted when Pratt, who had kneeled down behind the stacked duo, rubbed his fingers against both of their exposed taints. “Ahh Fuck,” moaned Krasinski and Evans in unison as their holes were toyed with, the two men gyrating into one another as Pratt eagerly wriggled and pushed his squirming digits against their entrances. “I’ve been wanting to do this since you started your petty drama,” grunted Pratt as he drilled his arms in a punching motion in unison, his fingers easily slipping into the two men; their lustful and loud moans edging him forwards. “Oh god, it feels … so good,” babbled John, the mixture of different feelings and stimuli overwhelming his senses. He could feel Pratt’s fingers spreading his ass muscles apart, he could feel Chris’s cock glide against his own in a pumping motion, he could feel the perspiration and heat from Evans seep into his skin. “You boys like that? Want some more fingers inside your tight asses?” questioned Pratt amusingly, immediately combining three of his digits into a triangle formation and sending them into the hot, wet caverns; gleefully smiling as the two men screamed in ecstasy together.

However, their moans and screams were nothing compared to the other noises booming in Evans’s outdoor area. “GOD PAUL YOU’RE TEARING ME APART!” whimpered and screamed Hemsworth as Paul pressed the tip of his overly- lubricated penis against the literal virgin asshole; Rudd doing his best to not burst out laughing. “Easy easy, I’m pushing in slowly,” hushed an ataractic Paul Rudd to the big softie on the end of his manhood, pulling back and inserting back again in small, tender strokes. “IT FEELS SO GOOD BUT IM DYING,” exploded Hemsworth once again, holding his buttcheeks apart as he scrunched his face up in fearful anticipation. “You’re doing great,” encouraged Paul as he slowly but surely sunk more and more of his slimy, wet cock into the large, muscular man; gritting his teeth as the extremely tight walls suffocated his sensitive nerve-filled cock. “OH GOD … IM, IM CUMMING!” roared Hemsworth as less than a third of Paul’s shaft entered him, his own 8.5″ member shooting a fountain of pearly, white semen all over his chest and stomach. Rudd, who only got 1.5″ of his penis into the man began to orgasm as well, the clenching of Hemsworth’s anal walls proving too much to bear. “God I love you,” moaned Paul as he creampied the Australian actor, leaning forwards to lick the breathless man’s semen off his chest and stomach.

“Don’t get too distracted by them,” affirmed Pratt as he continued to finger-blast the two men presented before him, hypnotised by the sight of their large penises rubbing against one another. Their asses were shaking and humping in time to Pratt’s fingering movements, the sweaty and pounding chain-reaction proving to be quite a useful perk. John and Evans were touching lips as they were continually opened up, breathing heavily into one another as pleasure enveloped their bodies. “Looks like you’re both ready for the main course,” teased Pratt, removing his hands from their quivering, bouncing asses; rubbing his cock at the sight of their opened and winking holes. Sweat dripped from the top of Krasinski’s ass down to where it would drip down onto Evans’s rear; the two men still gyrating and humping against one another; the constant pour of dopamine surging through them.

“Get ready,” whispered Pratt as he propped his throbbing, pulsating phallus against John’s hairy entrance; the man bucking backwards into the spear, begging to get penetrated. With a swift and forceful push, Pratt dug his entire length into his bearded lover, slapping Krasinski’s ass red as he brushed against the man’s prostate. Howling loudly in ecstasy, John’s pleasurable outburst was silenced by Evans who leaned upwards and kissed the man, the simple caress quickly spiralling into a rapid and edacious make-out session. “That’s it John,” continued Pratt as he began to slowly thrust deeply into the man, pushing the two men into one another. “God I can’t describe how good I feel,” groaned an almost incomprehensible Krasinski to Evans, his forehead dripping with perspiration as his eyes rolled back at the feel of Pratt’s length sinking into his body. “I’m sorry for how i treated you,” moaned Evans in response, wrapping his arms around John’s torso as the man grinded into his penis. The duo began to passionately kiss again, Krasinski’s moans transferring into the other man as his ass was fucked; his frame jiggling as Pratt’s pelvis slammed into his rear. “You ready for more?” taunted Pratt as he began to speed up his penetration, holding onto John’s hips as he pounded faster and faster, mesmerised by the sight of his own cock disappearing into the hungry, wet vessel. “YES YES, FUCK,” cried Krasinski as he was mercilessly pummelled, his balls swelling with semen as they bounced against Evans’s sweaty sack.

Before he could cum from the intense prostate stimulation, Pratt quickly removed his penis entirely and shoved it effortlessly into Evans below, the host bellowing with titilation as he was finally fucked. “Oh Yes,” cried Evans whorishly as the wet cock tunnelled into his unused asshole, his boisterous, gratifying moans erupting in John’s ears. “God you’re so hot when you squeal,” muttered Krasinski in awe, bucking his legs and hips to rub against the fucked man; also kissing him to quiet him down. “I wish I could fuck you both at the same time,” groaned a straining, tiring Pratt, beads of sweat dripping off his chin as he steadily pumped his member in and out of the two holes given to him. “Fuck me harder, I’m so close,” pleaded Evans as his nerve-filled passage stretched open, a low feeling beginning to rumble in his bouncing testicles. John was getting close too, the ‘aftershocks’ of Pratt’s cock still ricocheting and rebounding through his wet, pre-cum drowned shaft.

-

A few minutes passed of Pratt interchanging his cock between the two eager, slutty men before all three were at their breaking point. “OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD!” screamed John as his penis began to pulsate and throb, thick ropes of an afternoon’s worth of semen shooting out. The hot and creamy fluid sprayed and coated Evans’s shaft who was directly connected; the extra thick lubricant sparking a chain reaction. “Your cock feels so good against mine!” bellowed Evans who also began to orgasm violently, the gliding of John’s penis against his own, milked the 7″ organ for whatever was left in his dangling ballsack. Pratt upon seeing the thick sea of cum coating both men felt his own impending ejaculation rising up, quickly getting the two men into position. “Quickly, get on your knees and stick your tongues out,” commanded Pratt desperately as he furiously stroked his wet cock, the tide of pent-up semen only seconds away. Clambering off one another, both Evans and Krasinski did as was asked, sticking their tongues out and awaiting their salty treat. Pratt knew this was another choice he had to make and angled his cock towards John’s slutty mouth, spurts of cum spraying out and slathering the bearded man in a tidal wave of cream. He was able to flick some excess fluid to Evans but it was clear who was the intended recipient. “GOD … FUCK,” moaned Pratt in eternal bliss as the last of his sperm was squeezed from his dick, the electric-like aftershocks still billowing through his legs and groin.

In an unprecedented turn of events, the milky and frothy John Krasinski turned to his ‘sparring partner’ and began to share the load he was given, encouraging Evans to lick and lap up the batter that coated his face and beard. As the two men were still in a post-orgasmic rut, the simple kiss once again turned into an out of control tongue battle, Pratt’s precious seed interchanging and flowing between the two men as if it were the last drop of water on Earth. “You earned this,” moaned John to Evans as he snowballed the salty liquid back and forth, getting lost in the carnal moment. “Well this is a sight to behold, I’m glad we finally got there,” commented Pratt through deep breaths as he watched the two men share his love juice, a sense of pride and accomplishment sweeping through him.

-

“I need to say it, I’m sorry for cracking my shit at you earlier,” apologised Pratt bluntly as he reversed out of the driveway, turning to John to express his sincere sympathies. John waved his hand in dismissal and scoffed, knowing true and well that he had willingly stirred the pot throughout the afternoon. “I don’t know what got over me, it felt like high-school drama all over again,” chuckled Krasinski to himself, “plus you punished the two of us well, so …” Pratt gave a hearty laugh, remembering that John always did enjoy it when he was more frisky and dominating.

“There is one thing that sorta makes me wonder though,” began Krasinski, the tension in the vehicle immediately dipping downwards. “Yea? What’s on your mind?” opened up Pratt, focussing on the road while keeping his ears attuned. “I mean maybe the day’s events are still replaying and getting to me, but, did you choose me? Over Evans?” stated John softly, preparing himself for whatever answer may present itself. Chris sighed quietly to himself, pulling over the car on the side of the suburban road, turning his hazard lights on; the dashboard beeping with a consistent orange glow.

“Of course I chose you, I’m with you now,” concurred Pratt with a smile, resting his hand on John’s leg. “I didn’t even want to come today because I thought it would throw a wrench between us.” John nodded and bit his lip gently, remembering how insistent he was two days ago. “What we did with those guys, what i’ve done in the past with those guys … it means very little to me,” continued Pratt, turning in his car seat to face the bearded man. “I’m with you now, which means no matter how insistent Evans or Paul are in the future, I’m off limits.”

John smiled bashfully and looked downwards at Pratt’s hand resting on his leg, chastising himself for asking such a ridiculous question. “Thanks, It means a lot to me to hear you say that,” restated Krasinski, leaning forwards and pressing his lips gently into the other man’s. Chris smiled gleefully and scratched the back of his head. “Babe, as long as I get to be with you, I’ll always be happy.”


End file.
